nationsgamefandomcom-20200215-history
The History of Lithica
On September 29th in 1912, the great Chigonian Empire fell. With its fall, the empire split into 5 parts, with the major parts mostly in Amarino and Tind. Yet a small, weak colony had been started by Major Kulani in the continent of Westberg, when few countries even existed on the vast wilderness of trees and grasslands. When the emperor finally realized the war for global domination against the Burgian Empium, known as the small nation of Burgundia today, was a lost cause. Many parts of the empire we tired of fighting a losing battle, and the emperor saw the rebellion was beginning to take form in many parts of the Empire, especially in the colony of Westberg, known as Macharza, the Chigonian word for Tree. Now because of how the people of Macharza were beginning to feel, revolutionaries took full advantage of the opportunity. The most formidable and recognizable figure of this period was known as Gabriel 26th, as he was the 26th eldest son to carry the family name. A 22 year old educated man, born and raised in Macharza, he began to feel resentment for the empire after his father was killed for writing a book criticizing the emperor. He was very well spoken, and managed to rally the people perfectly against the dictatorial rule against the emperor. Eventually, against the rules and wishes of the emperor, they began to build their own military. Of course very weak with only a population of about 54,000 people, the chances of them beating the much more powerful army of the Chigonian Empire were nonexistent. However, they had an advantage, as the empire was still at war, and all of the empire was focused on the Burgian theater. On the 6th of June in 1915, the colony forced its way out of Chigonian control, with Gabriel 26th leading the charge. The plan was to exterminate all Chigonian soldiers in Macharza, a plan that worked perfectly. Of course, this did not come without death on their side, as 4,000 young men lost their lives fighting for liberty. The Chigonian Empire wanted to send more troops to fight the revolutionaries and restore full power in the colony, but with their military was already stretched too thin. The already crumbling empire fell almost overnight. With no new empire to control and the Burgians respecting their newfound independence, the country was now free. Gabriel 26th, for his revolutionary ideals and powerful military background in the revolution, was named the leader of Macharza. His first act as leader was to changed the name of the colony, as the old name had been a symbol of oppressed freedom. The new name of the country was called Lithica, the Chigonian word for freedom. Shortly after the fall of the Chigonian Empire, in 1916, the Burgians were beginning the yearn for revolution as well. As the began to get tense within the empire, Burgians wanted some outside help too. Most went to the nations of the fallen Chigonian Empire, especially Lithica. Promising to become a major ally of the nations that helped them, many nations, such as the stronger Rubidum and Great China jumped on the bandwagon. Lithica realized that another war with the a major empire would be foolish, especially since Lithica had no advantage this time, as the Burgian Empire was in no externally war, besides the internal revolution, and the empire’s capital was located right on Westberg. Not wanted to engage in a war with the strongest power on Petram, the stayed neutral the entire time, but just to be safe, the increased their border control. Now even with all the internal and external problems, the Burgian Empium still managed to stay afloat, no matter what the revolters (anyone against the Burgian crown) tried to do. They tried hard to convince the Lithica to join, but Lithica wouldn’t budge, until the Burgians attacked first. They tried to convince Lithica to stay out of the war permanently, and attacked the Lithican border in a sheer force of power. This did the complete opposite, however, and actually caused Lithica to join the war on the revolters. The gathered all able bodied men between the ages of 16 and 45 to join the army. They gained about 10,000 soldiers, or ⅕ of the population. They marched swiftly with a few plump tanks and invaded the city. The government did not see this coming, and could do little to stop the threat. Within a day, the capital was captured by the Lithanicans, and all of the revolters rejoiced. However, KingGabriel26 had an agenda to fill. Now the Lithican government knew that they didn’t want a full-scale implosion of the Burgian Empium, so they tried to find a way to successfully hand it over to the other nations. This brought any problems, as Lithica wasn't the most well liked country in the world, and a large city so close to them brought many risks. In order to better their chances, they promised to give up the capitol and the rest of the empium to the revolters, only if the borders of Lithica we expanded exponentially. This was bad, as this meant that Lithica would gain large amounts of land and raw material, and gain half of the Burgian capital. None of the revolters wanted this, but they had no choice to do it or risk the Lithanicans let it fall into massive rebellion and civil war. On April 15th 1918, the treaty of The Grand Burgh was signed, growing Lithica’s borders by 5 times what is was before, and gained half of the capitol. The other half remained to the country, which no longer held its empium status. The new country was now known as Burgundia. The population grew from 50,000 to 125,000 by 1925, and it showed no sign of stopping. A true army was being created for the country, but it mostly stayed out of other countries affairs. Since there we no more empires, they was so much more unclaimed land on the world that new nations were sprouting everyday. The world was just so huge. Holidays were created, and literature and arts thrived. Lithica was going threw an amazing time period, after the Great War of 1916 was over. Lithica was truly a great country, and people escaping more totalitarian and brutal countries fled to nations such as Rubidum or Great China, but some fled to Lithica, so the population was growing. Lithica was also expanding its borders, swallowing up smaller nations that couldn’t fight back, something a lot of other nation did. All of this contributed to the major growth of Lithica, growing from 125,000 in 1925 to 675,000 in 1950. The population was huge, and it showed no sign of stopping. ' ' Now the people of Lithica we beginning to get worried, as KingGabriel26 had not married in order to better promote his image, but that meant no current heir to the throne. Women were throwing themselves at his feet in order to become the noble woman (name of leader’s wife) and live the lavish lifestyle he did. KingGabriel26 denied every single one of them. 18 years later, in 1968, Lithica had reached the 1 million mark at 1,250,000 people leaving in Lithica. However, KingGabriel26, who had been very influential in the creating the world that we live in today, was growing ill. He knew he only had a few short months to live, so he decided now he would have a son to carry his legacy. He found a beautiful woman named Brigette and married her, and she became the noble woman. They had two children together, the eldest PrinceLancelot27, and PrincessLolo5.7. In the year 1970, KingGabriel26 passed away in his sleep. The country mourned for weeks for the great King that he was. He influenced so many people, and shaped the world for the better. For centuries to come, everyone will remember the legacy that he brought. For the seventeen years leading up to PrinceLancelot27’s 18th birthday, his mother, acting as QueenBrigette, held the throne. She was a kind queen, and ruled well. In the year 1986, PrinceLancelot27 became KingLancelot27, the current ruler of Lithica. The population began to rise as the fall of many major powers began to occur. The period of 1987 to 1995 marks the Wide Eradication. Many powers began to fall do to war, bankruptcy, or internal problems, such as rebellion. Many refugees fled to stable countries, such as the far more powerful Rubidum or Great China. They had reached populations of 33 million already, as they were economic goldmines. However, over 500,000 people fled to Lithica during this time. In the year 2000, a new century has arrived. Leaving behind the problems of the new world, 32 year-old KingLancelot27 had brought the population up to 2,375,000 million people. The country had remained relatively peaceful. However, wars were more frequent now, due to a military power that seemed that could not be stopped, Mirror Landings. A socialist country ruled by Prime Minister Trickster, KingLancelot27 knew better than to mess with him. In order to stay safe, Lithica joined the alliance, The New World Federation. Lithica stayed safe from Mirror Landings, until war was declared on Lithica’s ally, West Emirates. Mirror Landings was rolling over West Emirates, and Lithica did not want to pay war reparations. They sent out a force to help West Emirates. On the cold night, Mirror Landings troops landed in West Emirates expecting another easy victory. However, Lithanican troops did the impossible: they beat the troops. They stopped Mirror Landings in its tracks. The power that seemed couldn’t be stopped was stopped, and the troops were rejoicing. The remaining Mirror Landings forces fled back to the homeland, and people were rejoicing. The Lithanican troops sent letters to loved ones, and truly believed that they could win this war. Yet, some things don’t happen the way you expect them to. Only a week after the battler, Mirror Landings troops returned, but they had much stronger units than Lithica was expecting. It was a bloodbath. So many soldiers died that Lithica left the battle mid-fight, leaving West Emirates to fend for itself. Lithica mourned the deaths of the fallen soldiers, as it was the worst death toll in a single battle that Lithica had ever endured. Mirror Landings soon decimated the remaining military of West Emirates, and took a lot of their population and land. So many people were outraged that the government collapsed, and West Emirates faded into obscurity. After learning about what how much you can prosper from war, Lithica declared war on a weak nation known as i before e. When soldiers arrived, there was no defense division, so the Lithanican troops just rolled over them. Within a few days, the war was won, and Lithica took 100,000 people from the country, not to mention ⅕ of the country’s land, which meant that Lithica actually had overseas land on San Sebastian. Fast-forward to 2017. The country is thriving economically and militarily, and the country is close to reaching a population of 4 million, at 3.9 million today. The country has a rich history, and has endured a lot. It has seen the rise and fall of empires. It has seen countries rise from the ashes and burn to ashes. Most importantly, it is a show of human force, and that nothing will ever destroy a country that has built itself on the power of human innovation. Category:Deleted Nations